To Make You Feel My Love
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: Brother and Rikku steal Cid's ship for a joy ride. Everything seems to be going great, that is, until a stranger in black shows up. Saix x Rikku Rated M for safety reasons
1. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Rikku x Saïx

Warning: Within this story you will find complete and utter craziness, mild cursing, broken English due to Brother, and some character bashing.

Summary: Rikku and Brother take out Cid's ship without asking, but surprisingly everything is going fine—well that is until a stranger in black shows up.

* * *

A sky blue and filled with puffy white clouds, as far as the eye could see, hung over head as two beings stood in the distance of a group. A young blond waved her hands about as she bickered with her older sibling, a pout visible on her face. The older sibling look less then thrilled that his sister continued to argue with him, but it didn't seem to faze the younger one. She was stubborn and all knew it.

The group not far off couldn't understand what was being said, not that they wanted to. The voices of the two siblings were hushed, almost like they were plotting something—which they were. The group wasn't invited either, not that they'd want to. The younger sibling was known for trouble, and none of the others wanted in on that.

"Brother," Rikku whined to the older sibling.

Brother snaps, "Hu, Rikku, I femm hud tu ed!" (No, Rikku, I will not do it!)

"Bmayca, Brother, E femm tu YHODREHK!" (Please, Brother, I will do ANYTHING!) Rikku didn't let Brother reply, she clapped her hands together and pouted out her bottom lip. There was no doubt that she wanted to do this, and she needed his help to do it. She surely wasn't about to give up easily, even though she'd been at this for at least half an hour. "Lusa uh! Bnaddo bmayca!" (Come on! Pretty please!)

Brother mutters, "Hu, Rikku."

He watched as she leaned forward, sticking her bottom lip out farther. He wanted to walk away, but he knew the girl would follow him. And if that happened, the whining and pouting would get worse. He could only hope that she would grow bored with this and walk away.

Sadly, she wouldn't. Not until she got what she wanted.

She whines, "Zicd drec uhla, bmayca!" (Just this once, please!)

He shook his head, "Zicd pa xiead, Rikku." (Just be quiet, Rikku.)

She stomped her foot, "Lusa uh! Zicd drec uha desa!" (Come on! Just this one time!)

He shouts, "Vun dra mycd desa, HU!" (For the last time, NO!)

"E femm HAJAN pudran oui ypuid yhodrehk ajan ykyeh," (I will NEVER bother you about anything ever again!) Rikku whimpers—probably faking it.

"Veha! Pid drec ec dra MYCD desa," (Fine! But this is the LAST time.)He sighs.

He had to give in. He felt bad for yelling at her, but she was just being so annoying. The only downside to this was the fact that she won. Along with that, she knew how to win against him. He mentally smacked himself for letting the girl get her way. This certainly wouldn't be the last time.

She smiles brightly, "Really?!"

He nods slowly, "Oac pid oui lyhhud damm vydra ypuid drec." (Yes but you cannot tell father about this.)

"E Bnuseca!" (I promise) She cries out happily while hopping up and down for a moment, before tackling her brother into a hug. He mutters a few things under his breath—probably curses—before pushing her away. She pouted for a moment, holding back a giggle, before turning quickly. She waved over her shoulder sweetly, "E'mm pa uh dra creb!" (I'll be on the ship!)

He sighed, "Veha, Veha." (Fine, fine.)

She shouted a quick thanks over her shoulder before taking off towards the ship, which was parked a few yards away. She was happy to get ride in a ship pretty much by herself. Every time she was on it so was her father, or someone else, and she was never allowed to do what she wanted. At least with Brother, she could do some of the things she wanted, and there would be no getting yelled at, or at least she hoped.

The downside was that this was her father's ship, and if he found out that they were in it—without him—he'd kill them. So they had to do this quickly and hope that nothing would go wrong. But there was no chance of anything going wrong, Brother piloted their ship perfectly so no chances of wrecking. Not to mention, they didn't have to worry about Cid finding them. He was working on something for the day, so he wouldn't be watching over them like a hawk or anything.

Soon she had gotten to the ship and opened the door, swiftly moving inside and glancing around. She shouted out a greeting and waited for a moment, waiting to see if she got a reply. Happily, she didn't get one, meaning that no one was inside. Grinning at this, she raced over to the controls and started poking around.

She smiled brightly and let out a girlish shriek of excitement, she couldn't believe they were getting away with this. She moved over to a window and peered out of it, just to make sure there was no one around. Her spiral green eyes scanned the area, before settling on something in the distance. Her heart began to pound in her chest, for reasons even unknown to her.

Suddenly this didn't feel right. In the distance stood a figure dressed in black, a hood over their head and hiding their face. She stared at the figure, her palms began to sweat a bit as she made a fist. Her mind began to race as she continued to stare, the figure lifting a hand in front of the hood.

She watched as it held up on finger, almost like it was telling her to be quiet. This only caused the girl to panic a bit, continuing to stare at the figure in the distance. Unknowingly, she began to step backwards to move away from the window, probably going to exit the ship.

"Ready," came her brother's loud voice.

"Huh?"

Her eyes snapped over to her sibling, staring for a moment. He raised a brow as he repeated himself, looking somewhat annoyed by his sibling's behavior. Her eyes moved from him, as she parted her lips to speak of the stranger. Her eyes settled back on the window, finding the stranger in black to be no where in site. She blinked a few times and moved to the window, staring out of it.

"Rikku?"

"Huh?" She moved her gaze back to Brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Ready?"

"Oh!" She smiled brightly, shrugging off the feeling and the stranger, "Yeah!"

She turned on her heels and watched her brother roll his eyes and move to the controls. She quickly moved behind him and watched him begin to hit buttons, feeling the ship lift into the air. Smiling brightly, she began to hop up and down again, clapping her hands happily. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Brother grinned, "Rana fa ku!" (Here we go!)

* * *

A/N: I absolutely love the idea of this pairing. I think it's because, in some weird way, Saïx reminds me of Auron and I like Rikku/Auron. Also as a warning, people might seem slightly out of character and there might be hints of other pairings in here. Possibly some Squall/Leon x Rikku. ;] What can I say, I like hooking Rikku up with the moody guys and/or the ones with scars. Nonetheless, enjoy!


	2. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Rikku x Saïx

Warning: Within this story you will find complete and utter craziness, mild cursing, broken English due to Brother, and some character bashing.

Summary: Rikku and Brother take out Cid's ship without asking, but surprisingly everything is going fine—well that is until a stranger in black shows up.

* * *

Brother grinned, "Rana fa ku!" (Here we go!)

Brother hits another button and the ship took off through the through the sky. He glanced over his shoulder to see Rikku race over to a window, gawking out it at the passing scenery. He couldn't help but smile at the happy aura surrounding his young sibling. With that thought, he turned his attention ahead to control the ship better.

"It's so pretty," she whispers as she watches everything pass by them. She honestly couldn't really remember the things she wanted to do now, things just seemed so peaceful. Her spiral orbs watched the white puffy clouds ease by the ship's window, and could just imagine what top side felt like. The warm spring air whipping past her cheeks, it would probably be like heaven up there. "Brother?"

"Yeah," he replied with a slight glance.

She adds with a smile, "I'm going up topside! I wanna—"

"Go."

She rolled her eyes at her seemingly uncaring brother, before starting to move about the ship—readying herself for heading up. Though she didn't make it, hearing a noise from the back of the ship caused her to stop. She eyed the doorway for a moment before glancing over her shoulder at her sibling. "Did you hear that?"

"Rayn fryd?" (Hear what?) Brother paused and glanced back at his curious sibling. He honestly didn't hear a damn thing, but he couldn't help other then being curious. "Rikku?"

Rikku shrugged, "Hajan seht." (Never mind.)

Brother didn't press the subject any farther, not wanting to cause the girl to go into one of her whiney fits. Though he noticed his sister eying up the door once more, one of his eyebrows soon arched. Maybe she was just going insane, after all, she did act a little odd when he arrived at the ship. Nonetheless, he chose to ignore her and turn his attention back to the controls.

Rikku, ignoring the feeling of her brother watching her, moved over to the door in which the noise came from. She typed in the code to open the door, which reacted in a positive manner, and stepped into the back. As soon as she stopped inside, the door closed behind her which spooked her slightly.

"Whoa."

She eyed the door for a moment, and rolled her eyes a bit. She was loosing her normal attitude, which was odd due to the fact a door scared her. The girl who—helped—save Spira twice, was just now, scared by a stupid door. It was embarrassing for her, but thankfully no one seemed to be around.

Nonetheless, she shook off the embarrassment and began to search for what could have caused the noise. Her eyes scanned about for a moment, before moving through the area and moving things around. She came up empty handed on her search, which made that uneasy feeling from before return. And that's when she heard it—

A dark chuckle. Brother shouting her name. Foot steps.

Rikku panicked and turned to the door, typing in the code quickly. The doors refused to open, the code denied. Her stomach turned as she tried it again, only to be denied yet again. Her breathing became heavy as she tried yet again, only to fail. Her spiral orbs widened as she typed once more, the little screen read 'loading'.

The door opened and she zoomed through it. Despite her panic, she eyed the area with concern. Everything seemed to be fine, and Brother was even looking at her funny. She mentally cursed herself, wondering what could possibly be up with her—Brother was wondering the same thing. He had never seen Rikku so panicked before.

"Did you call for me," Rikku questioned.

He shook his head. "Hu." (No.)

"Oh…"

"Syopa fa cruimt dinh ynuiht?" (Maybe we should turn around?)

Rikku shook her head 'no' at Brother, moving over to the controls. She eyed them for a moment, causing Brother to give her another look of annoyance. It was a relief that he didn't push it any farther, if he had known the truth, he probably would have turned around. But then again, maybe that wasn't so bad of an idea.

"Rikku," Brother questioned as he eyed up his sister. "Frana yna fa kuehk?" (Where are we going?)

She grinned sheepishly, "I dunno."

"Fryd?!" (What?!) Brother shouted and turned his head completely to her, "Teth'd oui bmyh drec uid pavuna ryht?!" (Didn't you plan this out before hand?!)

She rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up! You know you love flying this thing, so just do that. We'll just fly around for a little while!"

Brother glared at her before turning his attention ahead, mumbling curses under his breath. Something about how he should turn the ship around before he kicked his 'damn sister' out of it. Rikku only rolled her eyes at him before choosing to ignore the loud mouth she called a brother. She didn't really want to fight with him, after all, she still had that odd feeling in her stomach.

She turned on her heels to move to one of the windows, to check out the view of course, but stopped soon after. She had noticed something out of the corner of her eye, something that she had never seen before. She turned to the twirling black object, which in some odd way looked like a portal of sorts, that rested on the wall. Matter of fact, it was right next to the door she just came out of.

She questioned, "Brother?"

"Yeah," he replied without looking at her.

She questions, "Umm… fryd'c dryd?" (What's that?)

"Fryd'c fryd?"

He didn't turn to his sister, well at least, until he heard a shriek from his younger sibling. His body turned instantly at the sound, his spiral orbs fall on a rather spooky scene before narrowing. There was a cloaked being standing in front of an odd twirling darkness on the wall. In front of the cloaked being was his little sister, her tanned face pale and frightened.

He shouted, "Fryd ec drec?" (What is this?!)

"I don't know," She shrieks. Her eyes move to her brother while backing up a bit, a chuckle escaping the cloaked figure. She could feel her heart beat speed up in fear. Was this the guy that was outside of the ship? "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Who am I?" The figure mocked, "That's none of your concern, little girl."

Brother snaps, "Who are oui?!"

"Brother," Rikku whispers before reaching for a weapon. "Keep an eye on the controls."

The figure smirked, "It wouldn't matter if he did…"

"What do you mean?" Just as she spoke, the ship began to rock. A sling of curses escaped her brother, Rikku turned to him and raced to his side—forgetting about the figure for a moment. "What's going on?!"

Brother answers harshly, "Dra laudanum yna hud fungehk!" (The controls are not working!)

She turns to the figure; "What did you do?!"

"Be a good girl, it will all make sense soon enough." With a smirk, the figure stepped back into the portal and disappeared. Rikku raced towards it but it had disappeared before she could get to it. She turned quickly as she heard Brother's shouting, the ship rocking more harshly.

She questions, "What's—"

He broke in, "CRASH!"

She shrieks, "What?!"

"Fa'na kuehk du lnycr!" (We're going to crash!)

"No! We can't!"

Just as she finished speaking, the ship gave another harsh rock, knocking the youngest Al Bhed off her feet. She fell backwards, smacking her head against the wall roughly. Her vision began to fade, but she tried to focus on her screaming brother. She couldn't. Soon her entire world went black; the last thing she heard was her brother screaming her name.

* * *

A/N: Not the best chapter, but things are going to get good soon. I promise. Reviews?


	3. Where Nothing Gathers

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Rikku x Saïx

Warning: Within this story you will find complete and utter craziness, mild cursing, broken English due to Brother, and some character bashing.

Summary: Rikku and Brother take out Cid's ship without asking, but surprisingly everything is going fine—well that is until a stranger in black shows up.

* * *

The room was dead silent as three cloaked figures sat calmly in _'Where Nothing Gathers'. _The tension in the air was thick, the figures' faces concealed by the hoods of their cloaks. Patience were running thick as they waited on one of their members to return, with a full report and possibly the target needed. Though the silence was starting to get to one of the figures.

Nonetheless a familiar swirling sound echoed off the white walls, a grunt escaped one of the original three figures. None of those even gave a glance to the direction of the sound. The group already knew who it was, there was no need to give the comer any visual attention.

"Mission complete?" Of course, the question came from the highest seated figure, to the figure who had just arrived. The figure's voice was deep and slow, he spoke almost like a father would to his very young son.

"Correct, Superior." The voice that echoed out wasn't much friendlier then the _Superior's_. Though instead of deep and slow, it held an almost arrogant and confident aura around it. Matter of fact, it was the same voice the Al Bhed siblings had heard.

_Superior _questioned, "And what of the girl?"

"Somewhere with her brother."

"What do you mean, _somewhere_?" The superior's question used a different tone, dripping with annoyance at the speaker. He was starting to lose his nerve with the over confident figure, especially that smooth tone he used. This girl was important to his plan, and now she was _somewhere_? If it wasn't for the fact that he actually needed this arrogant fool, he would be a dusk by now.

He answers, "I mean, I don't know exactly where she is."

The Superior growls, "What?! Your mission was to—"

"Get the girl away from the summoner and the friends. I did that. She's no where near them anymore, only with that brother of hers. I did exactly what I was told." Under his hood, the figure held a devilish smirk. His eyes moved to the highest chair, he could feel a glare coming from the man in it, he almost wanted to laugh.

He growls, "You better not have messed this up…"

"Hey, it's not my fault. You're the one th—"

"You shouldn't be such a smartass," came another arrogant voice. The voice obviously belonged to one of the two figures who hadn't spoken yet. This speak was, of course, speaking to the arrogant one. Nonetheless, the figure on the highest chair didn't seem to take kindly to the figure speaking out of turn.

Superior mutters, "Number Two."

"Yeah," the new speaker, _Number Two_, glanced up.

"You're dismissed," the superior speaks as calmly as possible. Happily, at least to the empty shell sitting up high, a swirling sound echoed passed his ears, and _Number Two _was gone. He then turned his attention back to the arrogant one. "And you…"

He grinned, "Yes?"

"You are to keep an eye on the girl until farther notice."

He groaned, "But she's weird!"

"How is that," questioned the other—clearly annoyed.

He answered sharply, "She was speaking some crazy language to this brother dude! They both were speaking it, matter of fact!"

"I don't care. Now go!"

"I'm going, I'm going. Damn." He rolls his eyes, hiding a smirk under his hood. Darkness surrounded the figure and soon he was gone from the remaining two's sight. Both were somewhat concerned on how easy it was, though neither would admit it or state anything about it.

"Xemnas," the remaining figure spoke. His voice was similar, in a sense, to that of the Superior—_Xemnas_—though it wasn't as slow. The tone lacked any and all emotion, seeming to echo through the room emptily. It almost spooky, but neither man noticed, not that they could care anyway.

Xemnas questioned, "Yes, Saïx?"

"When should I re—"

"Not now," Xemnas broke in. Both men turned their gazes to one another, Saïx wasn't sure if should question the response or not. He remained silent, nonetheless, not wanting to cause any issues with the man. His silence signaled for the other to continue. "I'm giving you something else to handle."

"What is it?"

"Watch him, making sure Axel doesn't mess this up. That Al Bhed girl is important to us."

He nodded. "Right."

Xemnas replied, "You are dismissed."

"…Hmm," he added to himself. His gaze moved from the superior to the seat that the arrogant figure—_Axel_—sat. Soon darkness surrounded his form, much like that of _Number Two_ and Axel.

Xemnas watched his second in command disappear from his sight. Once the man was gone, completely, a smirk appeared on the superior's face. His eyes moved ahead, realizing how easy his plan was coming along—everything seemed perfect. "Such purity… will be mine…"


	4. Wakened

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Rikku x Saïx

Warning: Within this story you will find complete and utter craziness, mild cursing, broken English due to Brother, and some character bashing.

Summary: Rikku and Brother take out Cid's ship without asking, but surprisingly everything is going fine—well that is until a stranger in black shows up.

* * *

Al Bhed cursing echoed through the air, causing the young Al Bhed girl to stir awake. She forced her spiral green eyes open, her head pounding like a sledge hummer was smacking her skull in. Her mind and memory was hazy, her eyes closed and shook her head gently — the thudding in her skull slowly began to light thumping ache. She ignored the ache in her head and forced herself to sit up.

Her spiral eyes shifted in utter panic, suddenly remember what had happened before the darkness took over. She remembered taking the ship without asking her father, how everything was going so well until that stranger. How that stranger wore black and spoke so oddly. She then remembered something about a crash, her brother's voice yelling for her as she hit her head. Her brother!

"Brother?!"

"Rikku," her brother's voice called out. The emotion of surprise laced his voice as his head poked over the driver's seat. His tanned face smeared with dust and dirt, a wrench clutched his hand — the same hand that flung over the seat, when he looked over it at his sister. "Ruf yna oui vanehk?" (How are you feeling?)

"Veha, zicd so rayt rindc." (Fine, just my head hurts.) She forced herself to stand slowly, trying to prevent herself from falling, as she mumbled a bit. She moved over to her brother as fast as she could, ignoring the pounding in her skull the best she could. As soon as she reached her older sibling, who just raised a brow at her, eying him up to make sure her sibling had no injuries. Worry hid itself in her spiral green eyes, her tanned hand resting on his shoulder for both balance and to show her concern.

"Rikku?"

"Fryd ypuid oui?" (What about you?)

"Ypuid drea crysa yc oui," (About the same as you) he shrugged.

She questioned, "Yht dra creb?" (And the ship?)

He frowned, "Hud yc knayd." (Not as great)

"Ra bnupypmo caah dra lnycr. Tyt, E sayh. Ra'c kuehk du pa cu beccat... ech'd ra?" (He probably seen the crash. Dad, I mean. He's going to be so pissed... isn't he?)

"E fuimth'd pa cu cina, Rikku." (I wouldn't be so sure, Rikku.) He jabbed his wrench in the direction of one of the windows, turning his attention back to the smoking control panel. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened but they certainly weren't anywhere near where they started. He wasn't even sure if they were still in Spira, and that possibly confused the Al Bhed male even more.

He wasn't exactly sure on how to tell his sister about what happened, on how they ended up where they were now. He only began to work on fixing the ship the best he could, maybe getting them back home somehow. It was the only think he could do. He needed to get the ship fixed and Rikku home before Cid realized that they were gone with ship.

"Brother, fryd tu oui sayh?" (Brother, what do you mean?) Rikku questioned after a moment of silence, moving next to her sibling. Her eyes watched his every movement with the tools, trying to figure out a way to help him. Though even a fool knew how stubborn her brother could be, and how he wouldn't allow her to help. "Brother?"

"Zicd muug uid dra fehtuf." (Just look out the window.) His answer was mumbled as his eyes moved upward to his younger sibling, who stood over him at the moment. He watched as she placed her hands on the edge of the control panel, glancing out of the front window that a curious child. Brother moved his gaze from his sibling and back to the panel, starting to work on them once more. "Fryd tu oui drehg?" (What do you think?)

"Frana yna fa? Yht fro yna druca... ur hu! Fryd ev drao yna Al Bhed Rydanc?!" (Where are we? And why are those... oh no! What if they are Al Bhed Haters?!) The girl's voice was panicked as she noticed all the people gathering around the ship. She watched as they seemed utterly confused by the presence of the airship, some even looking disgusted.

"Famm... fro tuh'd fa ku caa? Knyp cusa faybuhc vnus dra pylg, yht fa'mm ku dyga y muug." (Well... why don't we go see? Grab some weapons from the back, and we'll go take a look.) He grunted as he placed his wrench down and glanced over at his sister. He wanted to laugh at the nervousness on his sister's face, but now wasn't the time or place. Right now the two of them had to stick together, they couldn't be arguing right now. "Rikku?"

"Right," She nodded. She turned swiftly and hurried off to the back of the ship, where most of the weapons rested. She stepped through the already open doors, probably due to the crash itself, and began to gather small weapons that could be hidden on a person. She also grabbed up some armor that also rested in the room, just to hide the weapons mostly.

After placing some of the armor she grabbed on her person, along with the weapons — all but one small gun like weapon, which she saved for brother — she turned and walked out of the room. It hadn't taken too long to get to her brother, soon after handing the gun to him as she reached him. "Ev oui fyhd cusa ynsun, E'mm kad ed vun oui." (If you want some armor, I'll get it for you.)

He raised a brow, "Rikku, fa'na hud kuehk ehdu y syzun pyddma…" (Rikku, we're not going into a major battle)

"Whatever," She retorted as she turned her back to him, crossing her arms against her chest. "E fyc zicd dnoehk du ramb!" (I was just trying to help!)

He rolled his eyes, "Mad'c ku." (Let's go)

She nodded, "Right!"

With that being said the two made their way over to the door. Rikku watched as the door slid open after Brother hit's a button on the wall, beside the door. She almost wanted to hide behind Brother when the door opened to reveal a crowd, but she couldn't. Her curious nature over took her fear of these people, who just stared at the group and whispered among themselves.

"Brother.. Drao yna dyne yd ic…" (Brother… They are staring at us…)

He replied quietly, "Cu oui ryja hudelat ed duu?" (So you have noticed it too?)

She glanced at him, "Cemahla, Brother, fa haat du vekina uid fryd'c kuehk uh" (Silence, Brother, we need to figure out what's going on.)

* * *

A/N: Kind of a boring chapter, but things are about to change real soon. It'll all pick up after the next chapter, I promise. Also, reviews and such are welcome :]


	5. Meeting The Citizens

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have to shoot you in the ass with an arrow :]

Pairing: Rikku x Saïx

Warning: Within this story you will find complete and utter craziness, mild cursing, broken English due to Brother, and some character bashing.

Summary: Rikku and Brother take out Cid's ship without asking, but surprisingly everything is going fine—well that is until a stranger in black shows up.

* * *

The young Al Bhed female turned her gaze from her sibling to the crowd that gathered around, as her brother stepped down to the ground. She let out a small noise and quickly followed his movement, hopping off the ship and landing next to him. Her eyes scanned over the crowd; she couldn't spot a single Al Bhed seemed to be in sight. Rikku could feel her stomach knotting.

Brother questioned quietly, "Rikku…?"

She ignored her sibling and kept her eyes on the crowd. Her stomaching twisting and turning, her hands beginning to clam up as they shook softly. She moved a piece of her blond hair back a bit, beginning to wiggle about in her place nervously. "Hello…?"

"Fro ynah'd drao cbaygehk du ic?" (Why aren't they talking to us?) Brother's voice was barely above a whisper for once, due to the fact the crowd were whispering among one another. Brother felt uncomfortable with all of this, but he didn't want to show this to his sister. Even though Rikku could very well take care of herself, Brother felt the need to be strong and protect her. "Rikku?"

"Shh, brother," She replied quietly. She glanced over at her older sibling once more before moving her gaze back to the crowd. She gave off a sweet smile and a light wave, "Can someone tell us where we are? And if you know anyone who can help us with our ship?" She got nothing from the crowd again, causing her to let out a small sigh. "Come on, please — pretty please? We just want to go home!"

Brother muttered, "Drec ec fundrmacc…" (This is worthless)

She warned, "Brother."

He grunted, "Cunno."

"Listen, we just need someone to help us fix the ship. Pretty please? Can someone help us? I swear we're not here to hurt you. We just want to go home without any harm done, I promise." Rikku tried to reason with the crowd, but still didn't get an answer. "Come on! Pretty, pretty please! I just wanna go back to my dad and cousin, and my friends! So does my brother."

Brother just nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" A strange female — not to mention somewhat whiny — voice shouted, "Let us through!"

Rikku blinked, "What's going on?"

Brother whispered, "E tuh'd ghuf." (I don't know)

The two watched as a group of three people came out of the crowd. The group consisted of two young women and a somewhat older male; both siblings could certainly see that they weren't Al Bhed either. This made the two siblings rather nervous, they weren't exactly sure what do or say. Both of the Al Bheds stood still as possible, just staring at the group that now stood near them.

"Rikku…" Brother gripped the machina weapon that rested at his side, ready to protect his sister if these strangers made a move.

"Brother… be quiet," she whispers back — staring at the group. She could feel the tension in the air, even feeling the movement of her brother's hand moving to his weapon. She glanced over at him, a nervous look in her eyes. The look only grew when a deep voice echoed through the air.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Leon, don't be so rude," the older female of the group scolded. The female received a glare from the male, which only made her giggle and turn her attention back to the Al Bhed siblings. She gave the two a sweet smile, placing her hands behind her back. "Hello there! I'm Aerith — this is Leon and Yuffie. What's your names?"

"Oh!" Rikku smiled a bit, feeling comfortable with this female — she reminded Rikku of her cousin, Yuna. "I'm Rikku! This is Brother."

"Luimt oui ramb ic fedr uin creb?" Brother shivered slightly under the stares of the three strangers. He realized that he didn't speak English, then again it probably wouldn't have made more sense. Even Brother knew that his English was horrible and broken.

Yuffie questioned, "What did he just say?"

"Oh…" Rikku blushed, "We're uhh…"

"Do you think," Leon questioned Aerith.

She nodded, "Yeah… I do, but why now?"

Rikku questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Aerith smiled, "Don't worry about it, Rikku. Now what did he say?"

"Oh!" Rikku answered quickly, "Our ship is broken. We need some help…"

Yuffie smiled brightly, "Don't worry! We'll have our friend help you out with that! He's good with airship! Right, Aerith — Squall?"

Aerith nodded, "Yup!"

Leon muttered, "It's Leon now, Yuffie."

"Huh?" Rikku blinked, "I mean, umm.. Thanks!"

Leon snorted a bit, "Yeah."

"What's with him?" Her eyes moved to Leon after he turned and walked away, "Seems a little mean."

"Don't worry about it," Aerith giggled. "Let's get you two somewhere to rest up — Yuffie will talk to our friend about getting that ship fixed up."

"Right!" Rikku nodded at the older female, glancing to Brother who nodded as well. Though Rikku was confused about all of this, she couldn't help but feeling a little at home already. It was probably because of this Aerith girl seeming so much like her cousin. She wondered if Brother thought the same, she'd have to talk to him about it later.

But little did she know, someone was in the shadows. That someone watched her and her brother, carefully keeping an eye on the two. Not to mention that this someone's Superior had quite the plan for her — well more like her heart.

* * *

A/N: Kinda short. The next one is going to be a bit more exciting. Also, I would like to say that there will be other pairings as well — not just Rikku and Saïx. The other pairings will be Aerith x Brother and Squall/Leon x Yuffie so far. :]


End file.
